Me diz
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Verbalize a exaustão até que você se afogue na própria mentira" .:SLASH. Cherik. NC-16. Charles' PoV. Ficlet:.


●**Slash. 1st Class****. Cherik. NC-17. Charles' PoV. Ficlet. ****Sem**** beta.●**

**X-men© ****Marvel Comics, Stan Lee & Jack Kirby.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me diz<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Minta Erik e me diga que tudo que aconteceu entre nós foi redundante, que eu nunca signifiquei nada, que os beijos a surdina eram apenas um jogo. Verbalize com esses seus lábios finos e sedutores que tudo que realmente importou foi a maldita vingança do que ocorreu na sua infância – o assassinato de seu pai (câmara de gás) e de sua mãe (um tiro na cabeça) – e me diz que foi só fingimento. Olha na minha cara, e diz, <em>me diz<em>, que a atração que você sentia por mim era forjada, que eram apenas mentiras para lograr em cima de um especialista em biogenética.

Simule que você fingiu gostar de todas aquelas nossas conversas mentais e planos para o futuro, que me iludiu, que nunca sonhou comigo, que eu não o fazia esquecer o caos em que viviam seus pensamentos e que me usou descaradamente. Profira desses lábios capciosos que, quando deu as costas pra mim, a sua vontade nunca foi a de ficar, que aquela bala na minha espinha não significou nada e que nem o remorso existia em seu coração contaminado de tanto ódio.

Cuspa na minha cara que você não pensou duas vezes. Cuspa.

E diz pra mim que não sabia que a minha "curiosidade" era só um pretexto para estar na sua mente, perto de você.

Diz que você não passava o dia desejando a chegada da noite para poder entrar no meu quarto e passar a madrugada toda maculando os lençóis com nossos gemidos sórdidos, enquanto eu sentia seu corpo invadir o meu com luxúria. Que _cada_ grunhido seu de encontro à minha nuca, _cada_ mordida, _cada_ sussurro, _cada_ estoca densa que eu sentia lá no fundo, enquanto você se arremetia libertino dentro de mim, foi pura e simples hipocrisia.

Eu me recordo tão bem dos seus dedos passeando pela minha pele e eu podia ler sua mente e ver o movimento se repetir, porque você sabia que eu gostava e, talvez, seja egoísmo meu, mas eu adorava saber que eu podia partilhar de um momento bom com você – sabendo que eles eram quase nulos em sua vida. Era embriagador e você fazia questão de praticar tudo em câmera lenta só para me torturar (jogo de mentes) e isso só fazia eu me excitar ainda mais, como ninguém nunca o fez.

_Só você_.

Diz que você não gostava de se entregar para mim, de me beber da mesma forma que eu me derramava. Diga, por favor, que não lembra os gemidos roucos, da epiderme e do suor – e seu desejo não rechaça, não é? Não te deixa esquecer. Você pode proferir aos quatro cantos do mundo que me iludiu com os beijos, as línguas ousadas, as respirações sôfregas, com seus dedos que me invadiam e me preparavam apenas pra você. Diga, pode dizer. Por que os toques ainda estão aqui, nos meus lábios e em cada poro. Conte que aquilo era absolutamente nada quando gozávamos juntos e você fazia questão de afundar-se no azul dos meus olhos apenas para ler cada emoção minha enquanto eu me contorcia de deleite ao ver você se abandonando ao prazer e me diz, fala, que tudo isso nunca foi real, que nunca fui especial para você.

Diga por que, eu sei, é _mentira_.

E depois de lembrar-se de tudo isso, depois de articular todas essas mentiras, volte, não dê as costas como você fez da primeira vez e me mate logo de uma vez e não me deixando apenas sem a locomoção das pernas.

Finja, minta, deturpe a verdade com sua mente vingativa e diga que nunca desistiu de mim, que não lembra o meu cheiro, o meu sabor e que se eu pedisse para voltar você jamais voltaria – embora eu nunca peça. E perverta a sua consciência que eu nunca fui a sua derrota, o seu ponto fraco e que eu não sou a única batalha que você jamais ganharia.

Repita incessantes vezes que você nunca me amou e que não sente a minha falta desde a sua partida.

Verbalize a exaustão até que você se afogue na própria mentira.

Só não se esqueça das minhas verdades e de que eu sempre serei apaixonado por você.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Minha primeira <em>_**Cherik**__**\o/**__ #Morre de felicidade (Espero ter ficado cânon __**=/**__)._

_Só para constar, Hitler (que ironia não?) dizia que uma mentira repetida várias vezes se torna verdade. O plot foi basicamente disto e da história do Erik e talz... Mas enfim, essa ficlet é só para dizer que o ship TEM que existir mais e que me apaixonei pelos dois depois de ler "Mind games" __***-***__ 1st-Class-Is-Love __**s2 (**__E não, não vi o filme # só o HQ quase completo, mas usei o filme como base =D #DeadMe__**). **__MaisFicsVirão __**=B**_

_**Review**__ (?)_


End file.
